Radiation detectors may detect and count photons of light. Radiation detectors may include a surface which absorbs photons and produces an effect, such as a current or a voltage, which may be proportional to the number and/or energy of photons absorbed. The current or voltage output may be processed to determine characteristics of the particles absorbed by the radiation detector.